Stormflight: Snow Wars
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Woot, woot! Another Stormflight story! This one may only be a oneshot, but hey, the Warriors and their allies are back! Set a few months after the end of Stormflight: The Next Generation. Involves insanity, an annoyed Dragonfang, and 'Operation Girl Power' As usual, GinMado, KyoHika, ZeRen, and EiMa.


**Ahh, how I have missed writing about the Steel Warriors... So, here is a Christmas special oneshot, mentioned in the first Christmas oneshot I posted a couple of days ago. To those of you who don't know this, (Or, maybe i have never mentioned it,) there is a picture of all ten Warriors up on my DeviantArt account, under the same username as i have here. (GalaxyPegasus14) So, if you want to see how I imagined them as i was writing the story, go check it out! This oneshot is set a few months after the final defeat of the DNA in 'Stormflight: The Next Generation,' just so you guys know. Enjoy!**

**Zero: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Warriors' suits and her OCs: Anashi and Arashi Hagane, Eiichi Kurogane, and Takeshi Tategami.**

* * *

Excited shouts filled the air, along with what was nearly a blizzard. Several figures dressed in bright colors were barely visible through the white haze of the flying snow.

"Gingka! I need help with these Christmas lights over here!" Madoka called from a ladder on the front porch of the Hagane home. However, the redhead employed in burying the Kuroganes in snow didn't hear her.

"Hurry! Before he breaks out!"

"Gahh! Gingka! That's cold!" Zero protested, trying to free himself from the grasp of a laughing group composed of Shinobu, Kite, and Eight.

"You started it, can't blame me!" Stormflight replied, dumping another chunk of snow on the Ifraid wielder's head.

"Hey! Madoka to Stormflight!" The brunette balanced on the ladder made another unsuccessful attempt to get her husband's attention.

"Gingka's not listening either?" Hikaru chuckled, coming up next to the ladder.

"What, can't get Kyoya's attention either?" Madoka sighed.

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get him to help me put the tree up for three hours!"

"Zero's not listening either, he's too busy having a war against Gingka and the twins." Ren said.

"Ditto, but Eight's occupied chasing down Kite." Maru sighed.

"Looks like it's time for 'Operation Girl Power' then?" Madoka grinned.

"Huh? 'Operation Girl Power?'" The other three turned to face the brunette.

"Exactly. While the boys are busy with 'Operation Snow War,' we can create an evil plot that even the Warriors, with all of their technology, won't see coming!" Madoka said.

"Oh, so we play evil? I like the sound of that." Hikaru smirked.

"They'd better watch out!" Ren laughed.

"I'm in!" Anashi called suddenly, joining the group.

"I thought you were having a snow war." Madoka said.

"Well, i was, but then Mr. Kurogane broke out of the snow, he and dad started wrestling, Eiichi put snow down my back, and Takeshi dumped me in a snow bank. It's payback time!" Anashi's turquoise eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Alright then, let's go inside for some hot chocolate and devious plotting!" Madoka said.

"Hah! You can't beat me in a snowball fight!" Stormflight's voice rang out over the group as he hovered over their heads.

"Oh really?" Kyoya smirked as his helmet slammed shut over his face.

"Uh-oh." Stormflight muttered.

"Open fire!" Zero called, pelting Stormflight with snowballs.

Everyone else soon followed suit, and Stormflight was forced to fly higher to evade their fire, or rather, snow.

"Hah! Take that!" Zero crowed.

Gingka smirked under his mask. "You think you've beat me, don't you?"

"No, we have beat you!" Wildwind called.

"That's what you think!" Stormflight replied, turning in midair and creating a ring of flame around himself that melted almost every snowball the group below was throwing at him.

"Hey!" Zero protested as he got rained on.

"Take this! Pegasus!" Stormflight suddenly launched, smashing through several snowballs and creating another blizzard.

"Hey! Go, Ifrit!" Zero called, also launching.

"Let it Rip!" Shinobu and the rest of Zero's gang, as well as Arashi, Eiichi, Takeshi, Kyoya, Kenta, Titi, Yuki, and King also launched, and a huge battle erupted.

"Hey! You idiots are getting rid of all the snow with your battling!" Aguma called, running up and pelting the group with snowballs.

"Get him!" Stormflight ordered, pointing.

"Uh-oh." Aguma tried to run, but Stormflight and Wildwind soon tackled him to the ground before flying off. Within a few minutes, the purple-clad Warrior was buried in a solid two meters of snow. **(AN: Or, somewhere around six feet, if I'm remembering correctly.)**

"Ughh, you guys are annoying!" Aguma yelled, blasting out of the snow with his jetpacks sputtering due to the moisture.

Gingka grinned under his mask. "Well, you asked for it." the blue-clad Warrior caught his bey out of the air as he spoke.

"Hey, Gingka!" Zero called.

Stormflight turned, and blasted out of the way just in time as Zero, Eiichi, and Shinobu threw a giant snowball at him.

"Hah! You missed!"

"Whoa! Dad! What was that for?" Arashi yelped as he dove out of the way of the rolling snowball.

"Wasn't me!" Stormflight called.

"Sure it wasn't... Take this!" Arashi threw a few snowballs, but Stormflight turned around and melted them with the flames from his jetpacks.

"That's just not fair!" Arashi complained.

"I'm starting to get cold." Firearrow spoke up.

"Yeah, me too, actually." Lizardflight said.

Stormflight landed. "Well, we could go bug Mr. Humbug over there." he pointed a black-gloved hand towards Dragonfang, who was leaning against a tree with the eyes of his helmet closed, standing completely motionless.

"How? He ignored every snowball I threw at him." Warlord spoke up.

"Well, we could go sing Christmas carols at the tops of our lungs until he notices us." Jadebolt said, coming up next to the group.

"And have him chasing us?" Cosmicbark said.

"No, we wouldn't have to be standing in front of him..." Stormflight trailed off.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking!" Kyoya grinned under his mask.

"Hide around him and sing?" Zero grinned.

"Man, you guys sound evil plotting like this. I want in!" Warriorbelt joined the group.

"Let's go then!" Stormflight soared high into the sky, with eight of the other Warriors following. The remaining bladers disappeared into the bushes and trees around Dragonfang.

"_THose idiots sure are being quiet all of a sudden. Good, their fighting and the snowballs they were throwing at me were getting annoying anyway."_ Dragonfang thought as he opened his eyes slightly and looked around before closing them again.

However, the silence didn't last long.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" several voices broke out in song from the bushes around the area.

"Hey! I said we were going to sing that other one!" Stormflight's voice came from above.

"Zero said we were singing Jingle Bells!" Shinobu called.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" a second chorus of voices broke out from the tree above Dragonfang.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you, 'Be of good cheer! It's the most wonderful time of the year!" the voices of the other nine Warriors broke out in song, half of them fairly far off-key.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring!" Zero, Shinobu, Kite, and Eight broke out in song again.

"You four really are stuck on the jingle bells, aren't you?" Stormflight called. "Try this! All together now, for our grand finale!"

A visible tick mark had now appeared on Dragonfang's forehead.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!"

Dragonfang groaned inwardly. "_Please, any song but that one!_" he thought.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves; and a partridge in a pear tree!"

As the song continued, Dragonfang grew more and more annoyed, his muscles tensing and relaxing in an effort to keep himself calm and ...

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven geese a-laying, six swans a-swimming, fiiiiiiive gooolden riiiings! Four-"

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST CUT IT OUT!" Dragonfang exploded. "Hagane! You are in so much trouble!" the red-clad Warrior took a few running steps forward and ignited his jetpacks, soaring after the blue-clad Warrior who was still working on 'three french hens.'

(**AN: This is really hard to do while listening to the Shrek version of 'Twelve Days of Christmas.'**)

Stormflight laughed and continued singing while flying away from Dragonfang.

"Come on guys, keep going! On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven geese a-laying, six swans a-swimming, fiiiiiiive gooolden riiiings! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!"

The remaining Warriors and the other bladers scattered as Dragonfang and Stormflight barreled past, accidentally knocking over the Christmas tree in the center of town.

"Alright, that's the last straw! You two, get down here now!" Madoka shouted, dodging the tree as it fell.

"I'll fix it later!" Stormflight called, twisting in midair and getting behind Dragonfang, who nearly went spiraling out of control, but recovered, and was soon hot on the tail of his rival.

"Alright, now we have to get those two out of the air." Madoka muttered.

"Well, we do have those fishing nets we made last summer when our hooks weren't working." Anashi spoke up.

"Ooh, that's a good idea! Run and get them, would you?" Madoka said.

"I'll help!" Maru spoke up, following the young redhead back to the Hagane home.

"Alright, now I'm cold and bored." Zero laughed, watching the game of tag going on in the air above.

"Why in the world are they acting so... immature?" Sakyo wondered aloud.

"Well, you kinda have to give them a break, they did just defeat the DNA a couple of months ago after having to stress about it for about fifteen years straight." Kite spoke up.

"Yeah, and it's rather entertaining to see what they can come up with." Eight chuckled.

"No kidding." Shinobu laughed as Lizardflight and Stormflight swooped down and picked up several snowballs.

"Zero, keep us supplied!" Stormflight called, flying underneath Wildwind and pelting him, nearly getting tackled into the snow for his trouble.

"On it!" Zero replied, as he dove into the snow and started making snowballs by the dozen.

"Hey, Zero! Catch!" Ren called suddenly, popping up out of the bushes nearby and hitting her husband in the face with a snowball.

"Hey! Take this!" Zero turned and started pelting the blonde with snowballs, but she turned and ran into the bushes.

"Oh, Gingka!"

Stormflight lost his in-flight control as Madoka threw a snowball into his face, blocking his vision. The blue-clad Warrior quickly cleared his vision and gave chase to the now-fleeing brunette. At the same time, Hikaru, Anashi and Maru stood up and began pelting everyone within sight, eventually causing them to forget about their war with each other and gather in a large clearing in the middle of the forest, where they all lost track of the girls.

"Alright, i can fly and even i have trouble disappearing like that. Where did they go?" Wildwind wondered, scanning the bushes.

"Gahh! What is this?" Zero, Kite, Eight, and Shinobu yelled suddenly.

The Warriors, Arashi, and Takeshi whirled, only to see the four hanging upside-down from trees by ropes tied around their ankles.

"Warriors, on guard. Something's not right here." Gingka's eyes narrowed under his mask as he peered around carefully.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" Madoka and Hikaru called. The Warriors whirled, but half of them weren't fast enough, and Lizardflight, Cosmicbark, Scythestrike, Dragonfang, and Firearrow soon found themselves tangled in a weighted net. The remaining five dove to the side, but found themselves falling headfirst into a pit, with an entire snowbank following them. Muffled yells came from underneath the snow as Madoka and the other girls came out of hiding and high-fived. Arashi and Takeshi started to run, but soon found themselves in the same predicament as Zero and Shinobu.

"Now will you help us set up the Christmas decorations?" Hikaru asked, poking a struggling Wildwind in the arm.

Kyoya's helmet retracted. "You could have just asked. Now, cut me free, would you?"

"I did ask, about twenty times. You were to busy with a snow war to do anything, so we decided to get your attention some other way. You can get yourself out." Hikaru smirked, then turned and started walking away.

"Fine then, no kisses for a week." Kyoya smirked.

Hikaru paused and turned, a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, really?" she walked back over, putting her face right in front of Kyoya's. "And how do you plan on stopping me in that net?"

"Eww! Kissing alert!" Takeshi and Arashi yelled as Hikaru kissed Kyoya before he could protest.

Suddenly, Stormflight's head popped up from underneath the snow.

"Now will you come put up those lights that you said you would this morning?" Madoka asked, leaning over and looking into the glowing pair of blue eyes.

Gingka's helmet retracted. "What lights? I don't remember saying anything about putting up lights!" he exclaimed.

Madoka animefell. "You... completely forgot?"

"Apparently, but you could have just asked."

A tick mark appeared on Madoka's forehead.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS, YOU IDIOT!" the brunette exploded.

"Yikes!" Gingka scrambled out of the pit of snow and tumbled over backwards in an effort to get away from the angry Madoka, who was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Let me guess, I was supposed to help with something, and you couldn't get my attention?" Zero said as Ren cut the rope holding him to the tree, dropping him on the ground.

"Yup, now let's go." Ren grabbed Zero and Eiichi's hands and dragged them off towards the house.

"Hold it right there, you guys!" Madoka and Hikaru called as the rest of the Warriors started walking away.

"What?" Dragonfang snarled.

"You knocked over the tree, there's plenty of work for you to do as well!" Madoka said, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look intimidating.

"But that was Gingka and Ryuga!" Kenta protested as his helmet retracted.

"Yeah, but you guys helped. Now, get to it or I'll set another trap, that you can't get out of." Madoka threatened.

The Warriors sighed and glanced at Gingka, who chuckled and nodded.

"Let's get to it guys, we've had enough battling for today."

That evening, the entire village was lit up in glittering Christmas splendor.

"Aha! I've got you now, Madoka!"

The brunette yelped in surprise and dropped the snowball she was holding as Gingka swooped down and picked her up, then soared high into the air.

"You have got to give me more warning before doing that." Madoka laughed, clinging tightly to the Warrior.

"Well, but then it's not fun!" Gingka grinned, kissing her.

"Eww, kissing alert!"


End file.
